1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector for use with an exterior mating connector to transmit electrical signals therebetween, and particularly to one connector having an inspecting mean which is able to inspect whether the electrical connection with an exterior mating connector is current for self-inspection.
2. The Prior Art
As known, the local network is widely used in the computerized system at present, because the local network is able to transmit common data among a host server and a plurality of different work stations for sharing information, by means of electrical and mechanical connection among some male and female connectors in the computers and/or their peripheral apparatus.
However, as mentioned above, the network can link many electrical apparatus, e.g. the server, the computers or the printers, by the connectors installed in these apparatus. When too many apparatus are linked together and a poor contact manner is found thereof, it is hard and wastes time to respectively inspect by eyes of the user, whether the connections between pairs of mutually mated connectors of different apparatus are current. Consequently, it is worthy to consider how to improve the electrical connector to make a seif-inspection to its electrically poor connection, and at the same time, to send the result of the inspection to the user via the apparatus, when the network system is in operation.
Accordingly, for resolving the above disadvantages, an object of the invention is to provide an improved electrical connector with an inspecting mean which is designed to have a multi-beam structure, for establishing an electrical connection among an inserted mating connector of an apparatus and different circuits on the PC board of another apparatus, to obtain multiple functions, such as grounding and self-inspection to their electrically poor connection via said circuits. Therefore, it is convenient and saves time for user to directly obtain inspecting information from the display device of the related apparatus as the monitor.